creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tehbigcheez
Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 18:43, January 4, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 21:58, January 4, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 03:10, January 8, 2013 (UTC) [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 20:08, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey I added the 'unfinished' category. You know you can add it yourself, right? Sex and death. Two things that come once in a lifetime. But at least after death you're not nauseous. 01:26, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Photo Deletion Your photo was deleted. Twice. If you upload it again, we'll have to block you from editing. I'll leave this here too. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 04:20, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Also, the person who erased your photo was ClericofMadness, aka, the founder. So yeah, don't call him a dick. You can share you pictures privately through PM, but don't upload them to the wiki. Thank you [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 04:21, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Holey moley! When will you get it through your thick skull: WE DO NOT ACCEPT NSFW IMAGES ON THIS WIKI. EVER. NO EXCEPTIONS. It's against Wikia's Terms Of Service. If you really must upload what is blatantly tentacle porn (no amount of censoring will make that okay), do it on some other site. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 13:11, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ok i understand, but did my recent comment have to be removed? there was nothing bad in it, is it suppose to be like a punishment or something?--Tehbigcheez (talk) 01:01, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey guys just so you know i cant find M@s0n in the article listing, so admins please dont block me, im working as fast as i can to find it, thanks --Tehbigcheez (talk) 15:52, February 6, 2013 (UTC)(W-) P.S my computer is slow as f*** A teensy warning. Your story appears to be "Jeff-inspired", and we no longer such stories to be posted directly to the wiki. Maybe a rewrite of the story to make M@s0n less Jeff-like is in order. In any case, the story has been removed. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 15:59, February 6, 2013 (UTC) DAMNIT! who says there cant be another killer? --Tehbigcheez (talk) 21:37, February 6, 2013 (UTC) at least the picture isn't removed...--Tehbigcheez (talk) 21:39, February 6, 2013 (UTC) The wiki was literally being swamped with subpar Jeff clones, that's why the rule against Jeff "inspired" stories was enacted. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 21:43, February 6, 2013 (UTC) wow theres really that many? srry about that, this pasta monster is actually suppose to be based off of me, I mean REALLY, my name's Mason, i draw monsters, i pull pranks, and i'm partily f***** up in the head! im obiously too lazy to re-write the story, i guess ill just continue making pictures, one will have jeff and mason fighting.--Tehbigcheez (talk) 21:46, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion: Post it on Spinpasta Wiki instead. Why do they call it Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 21:49, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Jeff vs. Mason, eh? I just threw a little curveball at you with my latest spinoff series. Jeff now has the ability to absorb the power of Slenderman and his kin to make himself bigger and stronger; wat you do? PS: When he's at full power he essentially becomes Godzilla. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 23:05, April 7, 2013 (UTC) yes i can see youve noticed my disturbing new picture - w - but im suprised someone would take that much notice to it! alien mason will duel zilla jeff to the death, followed by the corrupted xenomorph spawn! I like the way you think fbb!Tehbigcheez (talk) 16:08, April 12, 2013 (UTC) P.S can you give me a link to the spin off? i'd like read it There's actually three stories in the series so far. Part 1. Part 2. Part 3. By the way, here's a preview of the end of the "God-Jeff" series, and Jeff's final form: http://laserpotato.deviantart.com/art/God-Jeff-Final-Form-SPOILERS-361839024 SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 16:49, April 12, 2013 (UTC) thank you very much :3 but out of curiosity is there going to be an epic fight between me and jeff? (in our final forms of course)Tehbigcheez (talk) 18:02, April 12, 2013 (UTC) M@son might aid the surviving Slendermen in distracting God-Jeff while Jane puts the seal on his tail. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 21:33, April 12, 2013 (UTC) LOVE IT! also check out my recently added creepypasta, on spinpasta wiki that features M@s0n's first encounter with JeffTehbigcheez (talk) 01:18, April 13, 2013 (UTC) This is kinda random, but i found a theme that would sound fitting for a battle between jeff and mason (final forms) but of course it's just an opinion http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zATxi0LohWk Tehbigcheez (talk) 03:12, April 13, 2013 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:19, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story Starting with the small stuff that had no bearing on your story's deletion, the title was incorrect "Beyond the fence" should be "Beyond the Fence". Onto the reason why your story was deleted, it was not up to quality standards. Wording issues: "the humid air was already leaving (taking) a tole (toll) on my skin.", "as if vehicles were (had) previously driven over it", "I looked both ways but I couldn’t make out an ending (end) of (in) either direction.", etc. Run-on sentences: "The sunlight shined on it’s exposed body shimmering off of a undulating plant-like wall of coordinating shapes that made up it’s “body,” this creature was always free from the fence that held it back, it was just watching, waiting, for someone to stop by." That sentence should be broken into two or three sentences. A tip, try reading you story aloud to catch run-on sentences and awkward phrasing. Grammar: it's=it is, its=possession. "it’s (its) viscera", " it’s (its) tip", "it’s (its) many glossy eyes,", "it's darkened face", "it's arms", it's entire body", etc. Capitalization issues: "...outspeed my pursuer, Once (once) again...", "...the upsetted Bulldozer. (bulldozer)", etc. Remember when capitalizing, only proper nouns should be capitalized. (Names, places, people, titles, etc.) Story issues: ""hunted by a psychological entity of higher power." Phrases like this need to be elaborated on. How is this entity cogniscent? Why does the protagonist feel threatened when he hasn't encountered anything yet. Finally the ending needs work as it seems anti-climactic. The protagonist escapes and the entity remains behind the fence. It feels like you could do a lot more with the premise, especially since you reference it hunting/stalking the protagonist multiple times. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:38, June 9, 2015 (UTC)